swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Nihilus, Lord of Hunger
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Sith, Darth Traya, Darth Sion Victim of The Mandalorian Wars, the man who became Nihilus lost everything: his possessions, his loved ones, and the will to live. While illness cannibalizes his body, a vast emptiness devours his humanity. Then, when all seems lost, he discovers that his emptiness hungered. The first time, he fed it unconsciously, Draining another being's life is frightening, nauseating, but for a euphoric moment, the memories, the illness, and the hunger disappeared. But it proves insatiable. The more he indulges it, the shorter the satisfaction lasts and the more severe the hunger becomes. He begins feeding relentlessly, still always craving. Existence again becomes unbearable, but then hope materializes. A blind Sith Lord appears. She has felt his existence like a gaping wound through the Force. The Force, she explains, fuels his hunger, and she will show him how to devour worlds. The Sith and the Force are meaningless to him, but the hunger must be appeased. Darth Traya indeed teaches the newly christened Darth Nihilus to harness his life-draining gift to radical heights- so effectively, in fact, that Nihilus saps Traya's powers in a calculated double-cross. However, as Nihilus greedily consumes entire planets' life energy, The Dark Side macerates him even faster. But no matter. Nothing matters except his hunger. Before it devours him totally. Nihilus uses its power to displace his persona into his robes and armor. As his useless body disintegrates, he becomes living primitive intention: at last, the whole of the galaxy becomes food- for Nihilus has become the hunger. Ousting Traya with Darth Sion's help, Nihilus binges on the Force, nearly extinguishing The Jedi forever at Katarr. However, Traya reciprocates his betrayal by luring him into a confrontation with The Exile and Nihilus's own former apprentice (Visas Marr). When Nihilus tries feeding on this Jedi, his hunger is mysteriously repelled, as if confronted by his exact polar opposite. Psychically starved by the effort, the Dark Lord falls to The Exile, and Nihilus the man dissolves into oblivion. Darth Nihilus, Lord of Hunger Statistics (CL 19) Medium Human (Dark Side Aberration) Soldier 7/Sith Apprentice 7/Sith Lord 5 Destiny Points: 4; Force Points: 7, Force Flow; Dark Side Score: 14 [[Initiative|'Initiative']] +18, Senses: Improved Sense Force (Can Sense Force as a Move Action), Improved Sense Surroundings (Can Sense Surroundings as a Free Action), Use the Force +21 Languages: N/A Defenses Reflex Defense: 36 (Flat-Footed: 32), Fortitude Defense: 38, Will Defense: 35 Hit Points: 234, Damage Threshold: 38 Immune: Fear effects Offense Speed: '6 Squares '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +25 (2d8+13) 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +23 (3d8+13) with Rapid Strike 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +22 (2d8+13) and Lightsaber +22 (2d8+13) with Double Attack 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +20 (3d8+13) and Lightsaber +20 (3d8+13) with Double Attack and Rapid Strike 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +17 (2d8+13) and Lightsaber +17 (2d8+13) with Double Attack and Lightsaber +17 (2d8+13) with Triple Attack 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +15 (3d8+13) and Lightsaber +15 (3d8+13) with Double Attack and Lightsaber +15 (3d8+13) with Triple Attack and Rapid Strike 'Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +23 (3d6+9) '''Base Attack Bonus: +19, Grab: '+23 '''Attack Options: 'Double Attack (Lightsabers), Mighty Swing, Rapid Strike, Triple Attack (Lightsabers) '''Special Actions: Dark Healing Field, [[Drain Force|'Drain Force']], [[Improved Dark Healing|'Improved Dark Healing']], [[Telepathic Influence|'Telepathic Influence']], Telepathic Link, Temptation, [[Visions|'Visions']] Force Power Suite (Use the Force +21): ''Battle Strike, ''Dark Rage, Farseeing, ''Force Grip'', Force Lightning, Force Scream, Force Whirlwind, Resist Force, Sever Force, Slow, Surge, Wound Force Secrets: 'Devastating Power, Distant Power, Mentor, Multitarget Power 'Force Techniques: '''Force Power Mastery (''Sever Force''), Improved Sense Force, Improved Sense Surroundings Base Stats 'Abilities: 'Strength 19, Dexterity 18, Constitution 22, Intelligence 8, Wisdom 16, Charisma 15 '''Talents: Armored Defense,' Dark Healing', [[Dark Healing Field|'Dark Healing Field']], [[Drain Force|'Drain Force']], [[Force Flow|'Force Flow']], [[Force Perception|'Force Perception']], [[Improved Dark Healing|'Improved Dark Healing']], Multiattack Proficiency (Lightsabers), [[Telepathic Influence|'Telepathic Influence']], Telepathic Link, [[Visions|'Visions']] Feats: '''Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), 'Double Attack (Lightsabers), Force Sensitivity, Force Training (3), Mighty Swing, Rapid Strike, Skill Focus (Use the Force), Triple Attack (Lightsabers), Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Endurance +20, Initiative +18, Perception +21, Use the Force +21 (May substitute for Perception checks) '''Possessions: 'Lightsaber (Self-Built), Mask, Sith Robes Category:Humans